


Locate

by SuperWhoLockianFangirl2



Series: The Hunters and the Angels Kids [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future, Future Fic, M/M, Nephilim, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2/pseuds/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2
Summary: The Present and Future Hunters and Angels question Crowley about Castiel and Dean Winchesters child's whereabouts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> Please read the other works in the series or this will make no sense.

Future Dean got up in Crowley’s face and growled. “What do you mean?”  
Crowley rolled his eyes. “I mean that Baby Squirrel made me sign a binding contract that I honestly had no choice, but to sign.”  
Dean stepped up behind his double. “Where did the two of you meet up at?”  
Crowley smirked at both Deans. “The usual Winchester meeting post of course.”  
“And where would that have been?” Sam questioned.  
“A diner.”  
Future Dean lost his patience, he slammed Crowley hard into the wall. “Name of the diner.”  
“The Pit.”   
Future Sam pulled out his phone and typed the name into Google. “2261 North Boulevard. It’s just down the street from our motel.”  
Crowley laughed. “I wondered why Baby Squirrel decided to walk instead of fly.”  
Future Dean dropped Crowley. Dean and Sam looked to the former King of Hell. “What was the contract about?”  
Crowley brushed off his suit. “Who was the ruler of Hell of course.”  
Cas stepped forward. “And who now has control over Hell?”   
Crowley sighed. “Other than that tiny Angel-Demon-Human Hybrid?”   
Cas nodded. “Who else?”  
“The Winchester Family.”  
Future Dean cleared his throat. “This is a great conversation and all, but can we go get my daughter before we continue?”  
Dean turned to Future Dean. “You don’t seem surprised.”  
Future Dean shrugged. “My daughter's’ actions don’t surprise me to be honest.”  
Sam lifted his hand. “As surprised as I am, I do agree we need to find A.J. before someone else does.”  
Dean nodded. “Alright. Let’s go.”  
The group of Future and Present Hunters and Angels turned and followed Dean as he started walking back the way they came.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the length, I know it's short. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
